The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and electronic device and, for example, to a semiconductor device and electronic device which are suitable for car navigation systems or the like.
Car navigation systems including multiple monitors have been developed in recent years. Such a car navigation system controls image display on the monitors on the basis of a program or various types of data stored in a memory.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-171432 discloses a configuration that synchronously controls multiple memory controllers coupled to memories using a synchronous circuit. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-128313 discloses the configuration of a car navigation system.